


如何饲养幼小人类（及稍大的时间领主）The Care and Feeding of Tiny Humans (and slightly larger Time Lords)

by KXK



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KXK/pseuds/KXK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这次，Doctor回来接走了小时候的Amelia Pond。</p>
            </blockquote>





	如何饲养幼小人类（及稍大的时间领主）The Care and Feeding of Tiny Humans (and slightly larger Time Lords)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Care and Feeding of Tiny Humans (and slightly larger Time Lords)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97380) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> 感谢原作者Netgirl_y2k带来这么美好的作品。一切错误都属于我，所有亮点归功于作者。

Doctor踏出他无与伦比的新TARDIS，看见Amelia Pond蜷缩在箱子上睡着了。好吧，他独自过了那么久，又一直挺喜欢人类，尤其是小小的那种。反正她已经知道所有规则了，而且指不定什么时候，一个小得可以装进箱子里的旅伴就能派上用场呢。

他在睡小人旁边跪下：“Hello again，Amelia。”

Amelia半睡半醒地揉揉眼睛：“你回来了。”

“我是博士，我总是回来。”

“你说只要五分钟，都几个钟头了。”

“我是博士，我最后总会回来的。打好包了？”

“啊哈。”

“雨靴带上了？”

“正穿着呢，Doctor。”Amelia踢腿以表强调。

“绒球帽带上了？”

“带了，还带了泳衣。你说你有个泳池。”

“记得清清楚楚。充气臂环带上了？”

“我会游泳，Doctor。”

“我不会呀。”

“我来教你。”

“那可太好了。把你箱子放到TARDIS里去，我去解决你房子里潜伏的monoform，再给你阿姨留个信，告诉她咱们跑哪儿去了。”

*

亲爱的Amelia Pond的阿姨：

我把你的外甥女借走了，以便我们可以一起去各个时空冒险。（大概）明天就把她带回来。别担心，她（大概）安全得很。

你真诚的，  
The Doctor（最后一个时间领主）

P.S. 你的二楼现在多出了个房间，不用谢我。  
P.P.S. 花园棚屋被我撞塌了，抱歉。

*

Doctor和Amelia在衣橱屋里，Doctor正欣赏着自己的镜像。

“戴个领结？你确定吗？”

“领结很酷的。”Amelia答。

“你知道个啥，”Doctor说，“你还戴着个绒球帽呢。”

*

“Amelia！”Doctor往TARDIS里喊，“摁着绿按钮数五次河中之马再放手，顺时针转六次鱼线轮计数器，然后响一声铃！”

“我够不着。太高了。”

Doctor冲回TARDIS，跑过Amelia，蹿下楼梯。Amelia透过玻璃地板望着他在控制台下丁零当啷一通翻找。他抱着个盒子跳上楼梯，盒子上印着“易碎品：内容物易损坏或可能试图把你吃掉”。

他放下盒子，抱起Amelia，把她放到盒子上。“现在好了没？”

“好了。”

“那就好。摁着绿按钮数到五，转六次鱼线轮计数器，然后响一声铃。”

*

“你。”Dalek说，“是。个。很。小。的。人。类。”  
“你，”Amelia说，“是个很大的胡椒罐。”

*

“关于Amelia，”Doctor顺道来她家喝茶吃饼干（主要是吃饼干）时Sarah Jane说，“她挺...”

“挺苏格兰的，我知道。棒极了，是不是？”

“我想说的是，她还挺小。”

“哦，我也知道。我有小心控制的。”

“所以你会带她回家啦？”

“不会，但我确实给了她个盒子，这样她可以站上去。”

*

“你知道，”Amelia坐在他肩膀上看完登月，Doctor揉着酸疼的脖子说，“我有个大桶，可以把你装进去，等你长高点再放出来。”

Amelia偷笑：“反正我也会长高的。”

Doctor弯下腰来，直到他能直视Amelia的眼睛：“啥时候才能长高啊？”

*

“Doctor，”Amelia拽拽Doctor袖子，“今天是我生日。我一直数着日子呢，今天是我生日了。”

“不，才不是你生日呢。时间漩涡里没有生日。”Amelia小脸皱了起来。“或者，”Doctor说，“时间漩涡里每天都是生日！有很多很多生日，这就好多了，是不是？”

Amelia点点头。

“你那个时代的幼年人类怎么庆祝生日？有个时代的习俗是用根棍子把一头驴暴打一顿，你不是从那时候来的，对吧？我从来不喜欢那个游戏。”

*

Doctor和Amelia Pond手牵手走进宇宙历史上最棒的冰淇淋店。

“我想要勺草莓味的。”Amelia开口。

Doctor皱皱鼻子，伸伸舌头：“草莓味，呃...不过，嗯，到底是你的生日嘛，想点什么点什么。”

“再来一勺巧克力，一勺香草，一勺木莓，还有薄荷和太妃糖。”

柜台后的人看向Doctor寻求确认。“她想要啥就给她啥，今天是她生日。她——”他用评判的眼光看看Amelia，“一百一十四岁了？”

“我八岁了，Doctor。”

“差不多也算准嘛。”

*

“Doctor，”Amelia拽拽Doctor袖子，“你生日是哪天？”

“我没有生日。”

“但你说在这儿每天都是生日。所以如果每天都是我的生日，那每天也都是你的生日啊，对吧？”

*

Doctor和Amelia Pond再次走进宇宙历史上最棒的冰淇淋店。

“两勺顶级蛋奶糊冰淇淋，加个鱼手指当薄片。哦，还要一份真的薄片！”

柜台后的人看向Amelia寻求确认。她耸耸肩：“今天是他生日。”

*

Doctor被逮捕过很多次，通常是因为做出了些非常勇敢的壮举，却被完全误解了。但这是他第一次因为涉嫌危害儿童被捕。

“她从来没碰到危险，没有真的危险。好吧，有那么一次碰着了Dalek。可你知道小孩子什么样的——你一秒钟没盯住他们，下一秒你就发现他们已经跑去跟最近处能搞出种族屠杀的外星人玩儿了。”

“那你是在照顾这个叫Amelia Pond的女孩了？”

“她照顾我。”Doctor答。这种情势下说这话好像不大对...

“但你不是生物学意义上的亲属？”

“不是。啊，大家也太高估生物学意义了。再说她都八岁了，在地球都有投票权了...不对，等等，那不是地球，对吧？”

有人敲了敲门，抱着个写字板走了进来。星际儿童服务协会挺喜欢用写字板的。

“打扰了，先生。我刚才跟那孩子问了一下，她说您是她阿姨。”

“抱歉，”Doctor说，“瞧我真是犯傻，我忘了我确实是血亲。Aunty Doctor，我就是Aunty Doctor。”

人们开始往写字板上奋笔疾书。

“不对，等等，我才不是。别叫我Aunty Doctor。拜托别把这玩意记下来啊！”

*

Amelia看着领结在水面上浮浮沉沉。大家好像都在盯着湖心缓缓沉没的飞船残骸，只有一个金发女人没在看；那人正把一支样子挺未来的枪放进皮套。Amelia小跑到她面前开始蹦跶，直到女人的注意力转向她。“你是谁？”

“River Song。你是谁，孩子？”

“Amelia Pond。你能帮帮我吗，River Song？我觉得我朋友不会游泳。”


End file.
